


You + Me = 3

by theniffler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, I didn't specify what Graves it was so suit yourself, Impregnation, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniffler/pseuds/theniffler
Summary: He hadn’t believed him when Graves first told him he wanted Credence to have his babies.Graves had assured him that he was so powerful, it had to be him. That he needed him. He…loved him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill to the prompt: Graves wants to further the pure wizard bloodline so he tries to get Credence pregnant. That gets him really hot, because he's really possessive and that will show everyone that Credence is HIS.
> 
> Find the kink meme [here](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org)  
> Also sorry about the title but I couldn't think of anything else.

“Are you sure about this?” Graves whispers in Credence’s ear, rutting against his thigh. He needs to pace himself, he can’t let the fertility spells go to waste, they are terribly hard to recreate. But the increased hormones leave him mad with lust.  All he wants to do is sink his cock into Credence’s waiting hole, to feel his warm, tight walls constrict around him. But he had to take things slow. For Credence.

“Y-yes…” Credence gasped, biting his bottom lip and grinding back into Graves. He hadn’t believed him when Graves first told him he wanted Credence to have his babies. He didn’t even know it was possible until he visited wizarding New York with Mr. Graves. And besides, surely there were better options out there. Better than an ugly freak like him. But Graves had assured him that he was so powerful, it had to be him. That he needed him. He…loved him. And Credence agreed, he would always do whatever it took to make Mr. Graves happy.

“Good, that’s good…” Graves bit slightly into Credence’s earlobe as the boy moaned and continued downward, leaving small bite marks wherever he passed. He kneeled between Credence’s legs, peppering the boy’s still concave tummy with kisses. “I can’t wait for you to get bigger and for your skin to crack from being so stretched…” Credence whimpered at the thought. He looked into Graves’s eyes, a slight quiver in his lips. “…shh, don’t worry, I’ll be here every step of the way. I’ll take all the pain away. I won’t let my precious boy suffer.” He comforted, nuzzling Credence’s tummy and breathing in his scent. He kept kissing him, now massaging his abdomen as well. Credence was so skinny that he was sure he could feel the little empty nest where soon his seed would rest. He groaned, he could almost feel his orgasm approaching just at the thought. He definitely needed to slow down.

Graves got up from the bed and went to get the other things he had bought. One was a kind of adjustable ring for his cock that would prevent his semen from coming out too soon. The man at the store had recommended it when he was buying books about fertility enhancements. He had scoffed at the man, Percival Graves had an enormous deal of self-control. He did not need such objects. But now, Graves was glad the man had insisted. How could he have resisted the sight of Credence, all milky skin and deep, dark eyes, spread open on his bed? He had been naïve. The other object was a vial with a clear liquid in it. The same man at the store had told him it was good for first-timers. It helped relax the muscles and numb any pain, while enhancing pleasure receptors. He didn’t quite understand him, but the man seemed to know what he was talking about so he bought it anyways. There was a third object, for later.

“Do you know how to pleasure yourself?” Credence shook his head as a response. It’s not so much that he didn’t know, it’s just that he had never done it and wasn’t too sure of what to do. Ma would have whipped him raw if she had ever found out he was sinning like that. Sinning like this. Graves quickly tightened the ring around his cock as a bead of pre-cum managed to escape. Not one drop could be wasted. He climbed on the bed again and placed a couple of pillows under Credence’s butt. He ran one of his hands through Credence’s overgrown, unruly black pubic hair, using the other to coax the boy into spreading his legs even further. “Here, I’ll teach you, give me your hand…” Graves uncorked the vial and let some drops fall on Credence’s hand. He then gently led it to the boy’s own hard, leaking cock, making him grab it and guided it in a up and down movement. Credence cried out at the overwhelming feeling. Was this what he was missing out on?

Graves let go of Credence’s hand, getting ready to lube his fingers. The boy stopped when Graves let go of him, unsure if he should continue. “Go on, you’re doing so good…” Graves encouraged as he leaned into Credence to give him a passionate kiss. He moved down and stopped to mouth at the boy’s nipples that immediately perked up at the contact. Both men moaned loudly, Credence at the feeling of Mr. Graves’s tongue lapping at his sensitive nubs and Graves at the thought of Credence’s overgrown breasts, leaking milk all over him.

“Okay, are you ready?” Credence nodded. “Tell me if you need to stop, alright?”  Credence nodded one more time, eyes half lidded in pleasure. “No Credence, I need to hear you say it…tell me to stop if you think you can’t take it.” He didn’t want to hurt the boy to the point of him never wanting to do this again. And, of course, he had already been through enough pain.

“I-I’ll tell you…p-please don’t st-stop now.” Credence replied, almost too far gone to care about pain. Maybe it was from the spell, or maybe it was just from his attraction to Mr. Graves, but all Credence knew is that he needed Mr. Graves inside him, filling him up, making him his.

Graves prepared him slowly and gently, adding one finger after another, after another. Credence didn’t complain and just gasped at each finger inserted. Graves moved them in and out and unhurriedly scissored them. He kept applying more and more lube until it was drizzling down Credence’s pale legs and mixing with the boy’s sweat, making his skin glisten. Credence had started moving against his fingers, little mewls leaving his lips and Graves deemed him ready. God, he looked beautiful like this. All spread open, waiting for him to plant his seed. For him to mark him. 

“P-please Mr. Graves, p-put a baby in me…” Credence awkwardly said as he looked up at Graves through his lashes. Graves came at the sight of his boy playing with some of his own pre-cum that had lazily drooled from his red cock and was now pooling at his lower stomach. He had to hold the bedframe tightly as his body rippled with wave after wave of pleasure, the ring keeping all his semen inside. The spell must also add stamina because Graves was still ready to go on.

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Graves finished adding a generous amount of lube to his cock, as he removed the ring and lined himself with Credence’s awaiting, pink hole. “What you do to everyone…I see the way they look at you.” He started inching in slowly, not being able to stop the groans that were coming out of him. Credence couldn’t even articulate words…or thoughts. All he knew was that Mr. Graves was filling him and forcing him open in a way that no one had ever before. It did sting and burn a little and tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes without him being able to stop them. Graves slowed down when he saw Credence’s eyes getting watery and gave him an inquisitive look. Credence had promised to tell him if he wanted to stop, but that boy couldn’t be trusted with voicing what he wanted.

“Good…I’m g-good.” Credence answered, tilting his head up, leaving a small kiss on Mr. Graves’s jaw as he blushed.

Graves chased Credence’s mouth giving him a small peck as he bottomed out, sitting comfortably inside his boy’s tight, warm hole. “You’re so beautiful, Credence. Do you know how painful it is to see everyone hungrily staring at you? All those men who want to bend you over a table and take you…” He had started moving slowly but rhythmically, Credence moaning so loud that if he hadn’t enchanted the house, his neighbors might think he had a whore in there. “They all want you, they think you’d be easy, like a whore…but we’re going to prove them wrong. When they see your distended stomach they’ll know you’re mine. That I protect you. That I love you.” It was getting hard to speak as his breathing quickened. He held onto one of Credence’s bony hips that would soon fill out. We would make sure to feed him every day…plenty of food for him and for the baby to grow. Or maybe babies, there could be more than one. And then Credence would be even bigger, needing his help for everything. And he would help him, of course. He would do whatever the boy wanted.

Credence had sneaked one hand onto his cock, moving it like Mr. Graves had taught him. He felt his stomach coil, like there was hot lead inside him.

“You’re close?” Graves panted as he moved faster pistoning his hips against him. His hand caressed Credence’s and then moved down to fondle his taut balls. Credence stiffened as he came all over himself and Mr. Graves, making a mess out of both men’s stomachs. Graves felt himself go rigid at the sudden tightness. His hand pressed into Credence’s tummy as he himself came abundantly. He could feel the boy’s belly swelling up with his seed that wouldn’t stop. But this was nothing compared to how he would look in a few months. All swollen, and soft and oh so sensitive. He would make sure to lavish his body in praise and affection for the miracle it was creating.

“W-was I g-good, Mr. Graves?” he was brought out of his thoughts by Credence’s whisper. He managed to grab the third thing he brought. It was supposed to be inserted into Credence to make sure his cum stayed inside.

“You were amazing…” he murmured as he pulled out of the boy, making sure to slip the object in before anything slipped out. “You are so good…so perfect. You’re my good boy and now everyone will know it.” He laid down next to Credence, hands resting protectively over his tummy and leaving feather light kisses on his face. He couldn’t wait for what was to come.


End file.
